The Story of Xavier
by Flame Of Fire
Summary: Callidus Dumbledore, Son of Dumbledore, meets his twin, Xavier.


The Story Of Xavier  
(Part 1)  


  
A handsome man walks into the empty Great Hall of Hogwarts. He sits and waits for the moment he has feared and appreciated all his life. He is about to meet someone.   
Someone that could be kind or mean. He does not know yet.   
  
Suddenly a great blue fire bursts from the center of the hall. The fire levitates from the ground to the air. The man's wings bust out of his back. He flies up to eye level with the fire. The fire gets bigger and bigger as the man just watches. Then the fire all of a sudden diminishes revealing another man.This other man looks exactly like the other man, wings and all.   
  
Then they both fly down and their wings bo back in. Both of them obvously speechless take out their wands. and point it at eachother.   
  
They yell out in unison:  
  
" De Mortis Vol,  
Bro Cum Me,  
Dark as coal,  
Light as thee. "  
  
A sudden green beam comes out of both of their wands at the same time. The beams meet and create a glowing green ball in the exact center of both of them. They both lower their wands as the beams diminish. The glowing ball glides toward the ground and fades revealing two old Leather boxes(one Silver one Black) with a lock on each.   
  
They both run towards the boxes. They each grab a box. and take out the necklaces from their necks which have a key stung on them both.   
  
The man who came through the fire opened his silver box ,with the key, first. When he opened it, it seemed to have said quietly "Xavier"  
  
The man who was waiting in the hall opened his Black box the same way. Except this time, it said "Callidus"  
  
As they opened it they saw what it contained. Each had a wand. The silver box had a silver wand , and the black box had a black wand. They took the wands out.   
  
Then they put it in their cloaks as the man that came though the fire said  
"Hello Brother, Callidus."  
  
The other responded coldly "Hello Xavier".   
  
Xavier held out his hand and waited for Callidus to shake it. Callidus just looked at his hand and looked back at Xavier saying simply "I don't shake."  
  
Xavier said coldy, "What do you want from me? You see me after 20 years and you dont even shake my hand?"  
  
Callidus walked around Xavier as his cloaks swept the ground.  
  
Callidus stopped in front of him and said simply "I want your life."  
  


.  
  
  
The Story Of Xavier  
(Part 2)  
  


Xavier just laughed as Callidus said this.   
  
Then Xavier walked around Callidus saying"Dear Brother, you will not get my life.....For I am much stronger than you."  
  
"Oh, you are, are you? That may be true. BUT I have powers beyond your imagination." Callidus replied.  
  
Xavier simply said "Show me."  
  
Callidus and Xavier had now come outside for the showing of powers.   
  
Callidus raised both of his hands and pointed them at Xavier. Then all of a sudden, a lightening bolt shot out of one hand as a powerfull burst of Fire shot out the other.   
  
They both hit Xavier on his chest. Callidus stopped and saw that Xavier had not one scratch on him. Callidus pointed one of his hands at Xavier. And then a powerful burst of water came out wetting Xavier. When Callidus finished, Xavier seemed dry.   
  
At seemingly last hope, Callidus put one hand on the ground. A large vine came out of the ground at went straight at Xavier. They wrapped around the still calm Xavier.. Then they stopped wrapping around him. BUT then they wripped at the strong hand of Xavier.   
  
Callidus sat in awe.   
  
Xavier merely said "May I show you my powers?"  
  
For a while Callidus just stood there looking at Xavier eho still had the same expression on his face that seemed to have never changed.   
  
Then Callidus stepped forward and said "But brother, I am not done yet."  
  
He then smiled lightly, and began to glow a faint shade of white. He then was then levitated about 3 feet off the ground. His eyes turned from light blue to a glowing, burning red and he began to spin. Xavier all of a sudden stepped back. He knew he could withstand what Callidus was doing. Callidus was performing the "Merlin Vis Magicus" Incantation. This was a very hard spell to do. It usually took dozens of years master. Bt it seemed that Callidus was doing it with ease, for he still had the same faint smile. Callidus put both his hands up as though he was reaching for the sky. He joined his hands, continuing the spell while Xavier stood in awe. Then Callidus spinned faster and a giant tornado formed around him. This was no ordinary tornado. It was a red one. Callidus suddenly cojured up a fire barrier all around him. The tornado seemd to be all fire now. The tornado got bigger and bigger.   
  
Then, the tornado went gushing at Xavier. Xavier, overwhelmed with the flames and the wind, was burned and blown out of site.   
  
The tornado faded. Callidus fell to the ground, weak. His eyes turned back to the normal light blue color.   
  


  


  


The Story Of Xavier  
(Part 3)  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  


Callidus sat in at his home on his deserted island. He looked out the window. He saw a storm coming. He went outside and waited for the storm. The wind was blowing strongly.   
  
The storm came and then Callidus went inside. He sat at the table reading the "The DE Articles" ....written today was a article by Angleina and Kate. It was the gossip column. He read it silently an then remebered something. He dissaperated suddenly leaving the newspaper to fall on the couch.   
  
  


Xavier's Mansion  
  


Callidus Apperated there. He stood in the air with his wings out looking straight at Xavier.   
  
Xavier got up out of his chair and his wings burst out. He flew up to greet Callidus.   
Callidus just said "The Battle Dome"   
Xavier and Callidus quickly apperated there.   
  


The Battle Dome  


They stood in front of eachother, not knowing wether they hated or liked each other, or both. It was hard for them to decide. They were brothers, not only brothers, but TWIN brothers. They had a bond, with was hard to avoid.  
Xavier's wings burst out of his back as her flew to the center. He started to spin, in all directions. He then just stopped and put out his wand and aimed at Callidus and said "_Crucio_!"  
Callidus Yelled with pain and slowly raised his wand with a last bit of energy. He quickly said"_Imperio!_........STOP!"  
Xavier stoped, still under the spell. Callidus's wings burst out of his bak as her flew to the center with his wand still pointing at Xavier.   
"If I wanted to, I would kill you! DISSAPERATE AND NEVER COME BACK!" Callidus Said  
  


TO BE CONTINUED.....

The Story Of Xavier  
(Part 4)  


  
Xavier hid in shame. He was defeated by his younger twin brother. He was supposed to be the evil one. Callidus always did do better with magic, but Xavier's was more concentrated and powerful. It looked like Callidus had been practicing ever since he became Headmaster of Hogwarts.   
  
Xavier was hidden in on Mount Olympus. He came here to hide, because this is where Callidus and Xavier were both born, but only Xavier knew this. Calllidus knew nothing of his life, Xavier knew everything. Xavier had hated his brother ever since he knew how successful he had become as a DE. Xavier was a DE, but everyone knew it. No one knew that Callidus was a DE. They only suspected it.   
  
Xavier walked back and forth on the rough terrain in Mount Olympus. He had to get back at Callidus.............but how?......He then reached into his flowing gray cloaks and took out a silver wand. The same silver wand that had been in a silver box, just a few days ago.  
  
He all of a sudden laughed an evil laugh that could be heard for miles around. He then dissaperated with a swish of his cloaks.   
  


Callidus's Island  


Sariah Dumbledore walked into the living room and took out her wand and said a spell. With the last syllable of her spell, a beautiful table appeared at the center of the room. The rest of the house had turned into an extravagant hall fit for a King.   
  
The table seemed to compliment the painting and chairs in the room beautifully. She then did some more spells to make extra chairs and three thrones at the end of the room.   
  
Callidus, and his lovely wife, Sariah, were having a ball for the Voldemorts. They had just won a battle against the auror's and Callidus thought that they should be commended.   
  
Callidus walked in and kissed his wife.   
"Beautiful, just like you my dear." Callidus said  
  
She smiled and quickly said "Now I want you to go get ready, the guests will be here any moment now!"  
  
Callidus Zapped himself into a dark blue tux. Sari zapped into a dark blue dress. Then one by one all of their friends appeared. This included: Vi, Kaiti, Kev, Pixy, Skye, Jeremy, Kate, Shaun, Mollie, Angie, Jack, Ruby, Laura, Lori, Evil Ginny, Jake, and Red and Nicole.   
  
Laura apperated in with thousands of GIR clones as everyone just watched and stared.   
  
Vi and Pixy and Kaiti took their places on the thrones. As they did this, Vi went on and on about O-Town's concert as Kaiti and Pixy secretly did a deaf spell on themselves.   
  
Ruby walked in drinking Pepsi and making that "slurpy" sound. She stopped slurping when she saw Skye and Jeremy walk in. She ran up to them and said" want some Pepsi?" They just walked away.  
  
Shaun and Kate cuddled, because they hadn't seen each other for a long time. Jack got out rolls and rolls of paper and began plotting against the board. Mollie watched and told him that Jack isn't real and that only Jaime is real. Angie just walked around and then got lost.   
  
Nicole went on to Red about how no one was her friend, as red robbed a Walmart. Jake sat on his small throne as Minister Of The World and laughed evilly.   
  
Callidus went to the front of the room and levitated above everyone else, so they could see them.   
  
He said "After our strong and courageous Voldemorts walked onto the battle field with all of us, they had a plan. A plan that we all made sure we understood so that we would not fail during battle. Their plan worked. We won. And for that ALL the DE's thank them."   
  
Callidus turned to the three and bowed saying "I salute you O Great Voldies." He turned back and started to make a toast.  
  
"I would know like to make a toast. We have fought hard today. For this we deserve much praise. We are evil, and strong DE's."  
HE raised his glass and said "TO US, AND EVILNESS!"  
  
The crowd shouted "here here!"  
  
HE levitated down and the table filled with food.   
  
Everyone began to eat hungrily.   
  
Suddenly Xavier apperated at the Middle throne in the front of the room.   
  
Before anyone had noticed, he was fully there.  
  
He sat and then suddenly said " Is no one going to offer me any food?"  
  
Callidus got out of his seat as his wings burst out of his back. He flew toward Xavier and asked " What do you want?"  
  
  


The Story Of Xavier  
(Part 5)  


  
Xavier stood up from his chair with his wings already spread. and flew to callidus as everyone watched the twins.   
  
" What do i want?........I want your Life!"  
Xavier quickly took out a wooden stake and threw it at the table.   
The luminating stake went straight as bullet and went into Ruby's Heart. EVryone watched as ruby evaporated.   
As she faded she said "C......kill X.....and don't forget the pepsi........."  
  
Callidus turned around quickly, and saw X had another stake ready aimed at someone at the table. Callidus would not let any of his freinds die. As X threw the Stake callidus flew in front of it, blocking the target. The stake went into his heart and he died.   
  
Angrily the three Voldies, levitated up and took out their gleaming wands.   
X took out a Silver wand.   
  
Before the Voldies could even cast there spell, a beam shot out of Xavier's wand. I  
The beam divided into three and hit all three voldie's.  
  
They were hit so hard that the power of the spell throwed them at the wall. They slided down the wall unconcious.   
  
Xavier dissaperated laughing evily "mwhahahahaha"  
  
Jack looked up and saw X laughin evily. Jack said"HEY!....Only I can LAUGH EVILY!"  
  
  
  


TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  


The Story Of Xavier  
(Part 6)  
  
Still at The BALL...  
  


After Xavier left, Skye tended to the Voldies as everyone else tended to Callidus and Ruby.   
  
Soon, they were both revived and well. It had been three hours since they died, when they came back to life. Callidus awoke silently, and looked at the wall. Ruby awoke loudly screaming that she was too young to die.   
  
Everyone stayed over that night as Sari transformed the room into a giant bed.   
  


MIDNIGHT while everyone is sleeping  


  
Callidus awoke abruptly in the night. He looked around the room and saw that everyone was sleeping. He turned over and layed on his back, thinking............thinking about what had happened.   
  
As he looked up at the ceiling, that was jinxed to look like the night sky, he saw two stars sparkle brightly at the same time, then disappear.   
  
He sat up and squinted his eyes to see if what he really saw happened. He looked at where the stars were and examined those places for a while. He shrugged and went back to thinking on his back. All of a sudden, one star on the ceiling glowed brightly. It then seemed to come off of the ceiling. It levitated right under where it came off and gave a silent hum. Callidus's wings burst out of his back, as he flew up to the glowing orb. His wings flapped as he looked at it at eye level. The ord suddenly took shape of a being...  
  
Callidus took out his wand, seeeming to know what was coming. A great flash filled the room as the being took form as Xavier.   
  
Xavier twirled his wand in his fingers with ease. His woing wer e out to.  
  
Callidus said quickly, "Why do you hate me and my freinds so much?"   
  
"I hate everything about you...........that INCLUDES your freinds you idiot!" Xavier snaped.  
  
"XAVIER!!!!" Came a voice from below them.  
  
They both looked down.   
Everyone was awake. They all had their wands out, aimed at Xavier. Xavier's eyes widened.  
  
As everyone shouted in unison, "Avada Kedavra!", Callidus flew in front of Xavier screaming "NOOOO!"  
  
Thirty death spells hit Callidus at the same time, making pushing him through the wall and out of site.  
  
Xavier took out his silver wand and pointed it at the ground and said, "Avada Kedavra!" A beam came out of his wand and hit the floor. The floor became blue, killing everyone.  
  
  
  


The Story Of Xavier  
(Part 7)  
  
Seven Months Later  
  


After the Strike of Xavier at the ball, everyone feared him. He had managed to kill the immortal Voldies. Everyone was unable to be revived. They were all dead for life. It was work of that strange wand.   
  
Callidus was found on a deserted island two months later dead. He was put in a proper burial at sea, also unable of being revived.   
  
Xavier took over all aspects of the war and Hogwarts. The DE's lost the war, and most were put in azkaban. Xavier was spaired, as everyone thought he was Callidus.   
  
Hogwarts was burnt down, it had become the DE's headquarters.   
  
***  
  
Xavier sat in his luxurious home. It was really Callidus's home, but Xavier just took over. He enjoyed the thought of everyone that knew his brother was dead.  
  
He grinned. His new bride came to him.  
  
She walked to him and kissed him. She then put er arms around him. He then took a knife and killed her.   
  
He muttered, "She was no good."  
  
He got up from his seat and decided to for a swim in his back yard. He had a beach in his back yard, so he used it quite often. He zapped himself into trunks and wadded in. He went under water and swam around for a while. He then saw a flash of black. He was then choked, knocked unconcious and dragged back to his house.  


The Story Of Xavier  
(Part 8)  
  


Xavier laid on the floor of his manor unconcious.   
  
Someone had dragged him there.  
  
Xavier slowly awoke, blinking his eyes. His eyes were still blurry. He could not see anything. Everything was nebulous.   
  
HE looked around him. He then saw a figure looming up above him. The figure was dressed in all black. He looked at the figure. HE was weak.   
  
Xavier touched the mysterious figure's foot and said, "Who are you?"  
  
The person just laughed blankly.  
  
Xavier looked stunned as he said, "Not...Not......YOU!!"  
  
The figure took out their wand and pointed it at Xavier. "DORMIRE!"  
Xavier instantly fell asleep.  
  
  


THREE HOURS LATER  
  


Xavier opened his eyes. His vision was back to normal. He looked around. He seemed to be in The Great Hall. He remembered it from his days at Hogwarts, and when he had gotten his Silver wand.  
  
He got up and brushed himself off. He zapped himself into a shiny blue cloak. He then looked up and saw a tiny, glowing, distinct dot hovering in the exact center of the Great Hall. His wings burst out of his back as he flew up to the dot at touched it. Right when he touched it, the dot blew up. Xavier was hurled into the opposite wall. He flew bak to where thd dot was and found a wand hovering in the air. It was black and shiny. He began to think when his eyes widened as if he knew what was happening. In the back ground a slight chuckle washeard by Xavier. Then out of the wand, a beam came out and hit Xavier, hurling him into the wall yet again. This time he flew back quickly.   
  
All of a sudden he saw a white, shiny, flowing cloak fall to the floor. He looked straight ahead and saw someone.   
  
"I knew it was you....but how?" Xavier said.  
  
  


The Story Of Xavier  
(Part 9)  


  
  
Xavier looked dead forward. HE saw infront of him, his brother, Callidus. Callidus was thought to have been gone, dead, extinct. BUt yet he was there right in front of Xavier.   
  
Callidus had his wings out. He flew around Xavier saying " I have power beyond your belief"  
Xavier began to say something, but Callidus interupted with "I know that you are asking, who did i learn it from?....Who?....hmmm that is a good question. I learned it from the father that you abandoned. I learned it from the De Leader, who you refuse to obey. I learned it from myself, whom i have faith in."  
  
Xavier looked angry.  
  
"ENOUGH C.......YOU WILL NOT MAKE A JOKE OF ME, WHILE I AM STILL ALIVE." Xavier screamed.  
  
Callidus simply said, "Lets change that then......Shall we?"  
  
Xavier wispered "Battle Dome." once again and then dissapperated.  
  


BATTLE DOME, THE  
  


Xavier stood in the abandoned battle dome, as the wind flew past him, brushing his cloak and making it fly.   
  
Callidus then slowly dissaperated in.   
  
They both got out their old brown wands((both made from maple wood)). They both counted "1.........2..........3!!!!"  
  
Xavier took out his wings as Callidus put on a invisibility cloak. Xavier looked around the room, trying to see where Callidus might be.  
  
He saw no sign of him. All of a sudden, Xavier saw a bit oof C's cloak floating up. Xavier then pulled out his wand saying "_Imperio!"_...Callidus's cloak sank to the ground, as he was forced into doing whatever Xavier told him.   
  
Xavier slowly said"Point your wand at yourself."  
CAllidus did so.  
"Say 'crucio'"  
  
Callidus said" Okay what ever you say..." C turned his wand toward Xavier and said _"crucio!"  
  
_

TO BE CONTINUED...  


The Story Of Xavier  
(Part 10)  
  


Xavier was fell to the ground, and felt pain surging all over him, and draining his energy. Callidus stopped the spell.  
  
Xavier laid there as the pain still lingered throughout his body.  
  
Callidus walked briskly over towards him.   
"I could kill you right now, you know." Callidus said, "It would be fair, wouldn't it?"  
  
Callidus walked around Xavier watching his every move.  
  
"GET UP!" Callidus shouted  
  
Xavier got up at once.  
Callidus raised his wand at Xavier and did a reviving spell. Xavier took out his wings and flew to the center.  
  
Callidus did the same. Callidus said " Shall we?"  
  
Xavier replied, "We shall."  
  
Xavier digged into his cloaks and took out a silver wand.  
Callidus digged in his cloaks and got out a black wand.  
  
These were the same wands they had gotten the day they met....  
  
They both bowed and pointed their shiny wands at eachother quickly. Callidus turned the wand towards himself and cried_"Transparento!" _Callidus became invisible. Xavier looked around the room for a sight of Callidus. All of a sudden, Xavier fell to te ground. Callidus appeared above him. Xavier pointed his wand at Callidus and said,"_Crucio!_" Callidus fell to the ground and help his body, because it was aching. He looked above him, seeing Xavier. Helooked at Xavier with a solemn blank face. No hate. No freindship. He slowly got up, not moving his large eyes from Xavier.  
  
He floated up. Xavier pointed his wand at Callidus and said, "_Expelliarmus!"_ Callidus's wand flew into Xavier's hand. Xavier twirled Callidus's wand a little, and pointed both of them at Callidus. Xavier began to say a spell, when all of a sudden both of the wands floated over to Callidus. Callidus caught both wands and pointed them at Xavier and said, "_ Crucio!" _  
  
Xavier fell to the groud yet again, with nothing but hate in his eyes. "How?"   
  
Callidus landed.  
"How?......That is a good question....Let me tell you Xavier, you were never as smart as me....thats why I win more battles. YOU must be smart to win any battles at all. How did i do it? Are you forgetting that a wizard can get anythinge or she wants?....are you?"  
  
Callidus got close to Xavier's face and wispered with his wand still pointed at Xavier, "Are you?"  
  
Xavier suddenly flew up, taking his wand with him. Callidus floated up also.   
  
They both yelled the same time in unison. "_Avada Kedavra!_"  
  
The black beam from Callidus's wand met the silver beam from Xavier's wand. They met in the center and formed a glowing sphere of black ans silver. They both held still. Suddenly, both of their wands were pulled into the sphere. Callidus and Xavier just watched it. The beam diminished and left behind one wand. It was a swirled black and silver wand. It hovered there in the air. Callidus and Xavier dove towards it. They reached it at the same time. They both held on tight to it.  
  
Finally, Xavier got it. Callidus had lost his grip. Callidus was hurled back into the wall. He hit it and then slid down to the floor. Xavier began to point the wand at Callidus but then all of a sudden, the wand began to glow. It took hold of Xavier.   
  
The wand runed a bright red, seeming to become very hot. Xavier quickly let go of it, not being able to withstand the heat.   
  
Callidus awoke, and took his wings out. He flew to the wand, as Xavier watched. Callidus slowly took hold of the mysterious wand. As sson as he touched it, it became black with swirls of silver again.   
  
Xavier said...."How?"  
  
Callidus pointed the wand at Xavier and said...."How?.....Because you are not worthy of holding this wand..Why aren't you worthy?....because you have hate, jealosy, and greed in your heart. These qualities are shunned by this wand. Our mother and father gave us these wands, knowing that we hated each other. They knew that we would one day fight. Then the wands woulld combine into what I have. Only one with a determined and solemn heart can use it. YOU have non of these qualities."  
  
Xavier looked straight into Callidus's eyes. A tear rolled down his face. He said, "kill me then, kill me."  
  
Callidus just grinned, "Again you think that i will kill you. I have saved you two times from death. And Yet you still think I will kill you. If i killed you, i would be no better that you are. I will never kill family!"  
  
Callidus pointed the wand at Xavier and said "Banisho!"  
  
Xavier dissapeared.  
  


THE NEXT DAY'S HEADLINES  
_(of the Daily Prophet)  
  
_ CALLIDUS DUMBLEDORE SENDS THE KILLER OF HIS FAMILY AND FREINDS TO AZKABAN; HIS BROTHER  
  
A DAY LATER'S HEADLINES  
(of the Daily Prophet)  
  
XAVIER ESCAPES AND IS ON THE RUN  
  
  
  
  
*** The end***  
  
** The sequal will be coming  
near you shortly**  
  


  
  
  



End file.
